


Let Her Suffer:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abuse, Character Death, Consensual, Crying, Death, Death Penalty/Death Penalties, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e22 Aloha (Goodbye), Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Friendship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Kissing, Lethal Injection/Lethal Injections, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Murder, Physical Abuse, Post-Episode: s10e22 Aloha (Goodbye), Prison, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Revenge, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Sobbing, Suffering, Tears, Torture, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-24 01:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: TheFive-O Ohanawere at the prison, Cause Daiyu Mei is gonna be sentenced to death, They want to be there for the whole thing. What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one !!!!*
Relationships: Junior Reigns/Tani Rey, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams (Implied)
Kudos: 2





	Let Her Suffer:

*Summary: The **_Five-O Ohana_** were at the prison, Cause Daiyu Mei is gonna be sentenced to death, They want to be there for the whole thing. What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one !!!!*

“Are you ready for this, Mary-Ann ?”, Captain Lou Grover asked with worry, & concern in his voice. “I want that venomous bitch to suffer the last few moments that she has on Earth, She took something so precious to me, & Danny, My Brother, Commander Steve McGarrett, Now, It’s fate, She loses everything”, The Blond said with a tear trailing down her cheek. Lou’s heart broke, when he saw her crying. He will make sure that there is a smile on that face every time. He knew that is what Steve would’ve wanted, so he _will_ carry it out. The Officer won’t stop, til it’s done.

The Big Man hugged her, & didn’t blame her one bit. “We will let her suffer, She _will never_ mess with our family ever again”, The **_Ex-SWAT Commander_** swore, as he made that vow, & promise to her. “Come on, Sweetie, Everyone is waiting inside for us”, He said, as he led her inside, & stood protectively with her, as they met their ohana. She was trying to be strong when she saw the whole gang, but she crumbled when she saw Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, & they hugged each other tightly.

“It’s okay, Baby, We are gonna be okay, I think that if we stick together”, Danny said, as he comforted her. She nodded, as she sniffled, as the **_Five-O Ohana_** were heading into the room, They were in a protective stance around Mary, as they were getting ready for the sentencing to start. “It’s gonna be okay, We’re for you”, Officer Tani Rey said, as she hugged the younger McGarrett. Mary-Ann sniffles once again, as she hugged the next member of the family.

“We aren’t gonna let you go through this alone”, Officer Junior Reigns said, as he stood beside his girlfriend, & kissed top of Tani’s head. He promised that he will protect Mary, Like Steve would’ve wanted. The Former Seal owed Steve so much, & he won’t let him down, & continue to do what he does. Officer Adam Noshimuri agreed with his friend, & family member.

Sgt. Quinn Liu, & Lincoln Cole each stepped up, & said to their ohana member, “Steve would be proud of us, & getting justice for him”, The Feisty Brunette stated, as a fact. “He would be proud of us for sticking together too”, The Handsome **_Ex-Marine_** said, as he got a little choked up. The Warden showed up, & showed them to their seats.

Daiyu Mei was laying strapped to the table, & she was being defiant, The Criminal Mastermind was showing no fear. Warden Smith said, “Daiyu Mei, Do you have anything to say, Before you are sentenced to death ?”, She said with venom, “I am proud of what I accomplished, I got my revenge”. **_Five-O_** was full of anger, & sadness once again, Cause Steve wasn’t there to witness this moment. “Proceed with the sentencing”, The Warden commanded, as he supervised the setting up.

Daiyu Mei kept the fight, & she suddenly was feeling the injections, & continued to fight the urge to fall asleep. Danny was feeling like she was getting her just punishments, for shooting, kidnapping, & torturing him. Plus, She murdering Steve, the way that she did, & his lover died, & suffered. It felt like the **_Five-O Ohana_** got satisfaction, as they left the prison.

The End.


End file.
